<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cambiar todo by queena_17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944895">Cambiar todo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queena_17/pseuds/queena_17'>queena_17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Light Angst, M/M, muy light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queena_17/pseuds/queena_17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un toque, un roce, un gesto, una palabra o una frase; lo pueden cambiar todo.</p><p>“Te amo también, Oikawa”</p><p>Tooru tiene que hacer una pausa prolongada y suspira intentando frenar las lágrimas, pero pierde.</p><p>Un toque, un roce, un gesto, una palabra o una frase; lo pueden cambiar todo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cambiar todo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este fic está basado en un fanart de @prologhe (twitter), que a su vez se basó en un tweet de @fufuakaashi (twitter).<br/>En realidad, solo el final de esta historia está inspirado en el fanart, así que lo dejaré al final para evadir spoilers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Es curioso. Un toque, un roce, un gesto, una palabra o una frase; lo pueden cambiar todo.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Te amo, te amo, te estoy enamorado de ti, estoy-‘’</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa no puede continuar porque los labios de Iwaizumi se mueven contra los suyos y pronto su espalda choca contra la puerta de madera, haciendo que esta de cierre de golpe debido a la rudeza con la que su mejor amigo se pega a él. La cabeza del castaño da vueltas, una combinación del alcohol y la lengua de Iwaizumi, que con cada movimiento parece embriagarlo hasta hacerlo temblar. Su mundo es Iwaizumi ahora. Su corazón va tan fuerte que teme que el otro pueda sentir cada latido golpeándole los músculos del pecho. Quizá daba igual. Sí. Honestamente daba igual porque de todas formas acababa de confesársele a su mejor amigo en una fiesta equis, en la habitación de un completo desconocido y con bastantes tragos de más encima. Daba igual porque Iwaizumi ya no sólo lo estaba besando, lo estaba devorando. Las manos del pelinegro viajaban desesperadas por todo el cuerpo de Oikawa, como si su cuerpo elaborara el diálogo implícito: <em>Te necesito también, he estado esperando esto tanto como tú.</em> Daba igual porque ya no había vuelta atrás y Oikawa hace mucho que se había dejado caer en el espiral profundo que era vivir enamorado de Iwaizumi Hajime.</p><p> </p><p>Entonces, si daba igual y si ya todo estaba dicho; si esa noche significaba la marca de un antes y un después en la vida de ambos. ¿Por qué Oikawa despertó solo en la habitación del pequeño departamento de su mejor amigo? Estaba rodeado de Iwaizumi. Su ropa, sus libros, su olor, todas sus pertenencias estaban ahí, pero no parecía haber rastro del susodicho. La parte infantil y esperanzadora de Oikawa intento animarlo diciéndole que quizá Iwa habría ido por el desayuno. <em>¡Iwa-chan, tan considerado!</em></p><p> </p><p>Oikawa consideró que dos horas fueron más que suficientes para resignarse, tomar sus cosas y salir. Pensó en enviar un mensaje de texto y pedir alguna explicación, pero su teléfono había quedado sin batería durante la noche y la intuición le decía que lo mejor era darle espacio a Iwaizumi. Había que ser positivos, ¿no? Quizá se asustó, Tooru lo entendía. Él nunca había tenido dificultades con su orientación sexual, lo sabían sus padres, sus amigos, sus compañeros y, por supuesto, su mejor amigo.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi, por otro lado, venía de un hogar en el que se utilizaban términos ofensivos que Tooru prefería no repetir. Iwa nunca se referiría así a él, ¡jamás! Siempre lo aceptó, Shittykawa seguía siendo Shittykawa, gay o no. Tooru sabía que Iwa-chan no era la clase de persona que juzgaba a los demás por ese tipo de cosas, así que el nudo en su estómago no había sido por el temor al rechazo debido a su orientación, sino gracias a certeza de que Iwaizumi era heterosexual, siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería. O al menos lo fingiría, exactamente como hizo luego de que Oikawa lo visitara un par de días después luego de aquella noche.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, bebí tanto que ni siquiera recuerdo cómo llegué a casa” La sonrisa de Iwaizumi flaqueó por un momento mientras que de su boca salían lo que Oikawa sabía que eran mentiras y más mentiras. “En serio, después de jugar beer pong todo se esfumó, ha sido la peor resaca de mi vida”</p><p> </p><p>Con el corazón encogido, Oikawa le ofreció una sonrisa que Iwaizumi reconoció inmediatamente como falsa. Pero no diría nada, no podía decir nada. Oikawa mintió también: “Si, la mía también, me duele todo como no tienes idea” Bueno, no era una mentira precisamente.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Lo que si fue mentira fue la promesa que le siguió: “Nunca más volvemos a tomar tanto”. El pacto duró apenas un par de semanas antes de que se bebieran una botella de tequila entre ambos. La fiesta era ruidosa y estallaba de gente. Intentaron empezar a tomar shots despacio pero a medida que la noche de verano iba avanzando, la temperatura fue subiendo y pronto el par supo que la decisión de empezar a tomar el alcohol de la botella a sorbos era una señal tácita de que lo de la otra noche debía repetirse o se volverían locos. Esta vez Iwaizumi los encerró en el baño del segundo piso y lo tomó desesperado. Oikawa, con las palmas de las manos sobre el espejo del lavabo y los brazos extendidos, procuró no apartar la vista del rostro de su mejor amigo mientras este se hundía en él desesperado y entre jadeos. Cuando terminaron, Oikawa se aferró a él en un torpe intento de detener al pelinegro, de hacer que esta vez aceptara la situación, pero este se limitó a evitar su agarre y salió apurado. Oikawa se dejó caer contra la puerta que acababa de cerrarse, afuera pudo oír a Iwaizumi hablar con Hanamaki y Matsukawa, riendo como si nada hubiese sucedido.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa se sintió un idiota por seguirle la corriente a Iwaizumi en su pequeño juego de amnesia por ingesta de alcohol. En su defensa, lo hacía porque esa era la única forma en la que parecía poder conseguir un pedazo de Iwaizumi al menos por una noche. A veces sería rápido, otras veces despertaría y él simplemente se habría esfumado, para luego aparecer a los días haciendo como si nada.</p><p> </p><p>Así, la pequeña confesión de Tooru había resultado en una serie de encuentros que llevarían al castaño al cielo para luego estamparlo contra el concreto al finalizar. Ni siquiera podía juntar valor para enfrentar a su mejor amigo y preguntarle qué eran. Oikawa le había dicho que lo amaba, ¿por qué Iwaizumi no podía amarlo de vuelta?</p><p> </p><p>Hasta el momento, cada una de las veces que se habían acostado había ocurrido con mucho alcohol de por medio. Esta era la primera vez que Tooru abordaba a un Iwaizumi completamente sobrio. El castaño lo tenía atrapado entre su cuerpo y el sillón, sentado sobre los muslos del chico. Había pasado casi un año desde aquella primera vez, quizá el tiempo fue lo que ayudó a Tooru para juntar el valor necesario y besarlo en medio de una conversación genérica sobre lo que harían al graduarse de la universidad. Aunque al inicio Hajime intento fingir sorpresa y rechazarlo, Tooru utilizó todo su peso y fuerza para fundirlos en un beso que Iwaizumi aceptó desesperado a los pocos segundos. Definitivamente estar en los brazos de Iwaizumi sin alcohol en la sangre era mil veces mejor. Lamentablemente, la salida del sol al día siguiente marcaría el final de una noche demasiado buena para ser verdad. Al menos eso fue lo que Iwaizumi intento hacer, pero Tooru le espetó con una risa amarga.</p><p> </p><p>“Basta, ya no tienes cómo fingir, no tienes a dónde huir”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi se levantó dándole la espalda y se colocó los pantalones; cuando terminó de abrocharlos Tooru lo tomó del brazo y lo forzó a mirarlo. “Estoy aquí. Literalmente estoy en tu cama, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Fingir un desmayo? ¿Salir corriendo? ¿Tirarte por la ventana?”</p><p> </p><p>“No me des ideas, Shittywaka” Apartó su brazo de un tirón, Tooru enredó la sábana lo mejor que pudo alrededor de su cuerpo a la vez que lo seguía dando tumbos por el pasillo.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh por dios” Oikawa estalló en una risa oscura. “Eres- mierda, es que... ¿tan difícil es amarme?” Iwaizumi se congeló en su sitio y el castaño se detuvo por un momento, pero decidió continuar: “¿Tanta vergüenza te da querer a alguien como yo? No entiendo. ¿No soy suficiente? ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿No soy digno o...?” Se tomó la cabeza y estrechó en un puño algunos mechones castaños en un intento inconsciente de retener el cúmulo de emociones que se apilaban en la boca de su estómago y que subían poco a poco, amenazando con salir disparados en patéticas declaraciones de amor, en tristes ruegos, en un penoso imploro de correspondencia. “Iwa-chan…” La voz del castaño se quebró. “Y-ya no puedo más, por favor, por favor...” Cubrió su boca para intentar acallar los sollozos que se le escapaban pero se detuvo cuando Iwaizumi volteó con las mejillas empapadas y los labios apretados en una línea. “E-estoy enamorado de ti. Lo sabes. Sabes que te amo, por favor, por favor...”</p><p> </p><p>“Oikawa” Fue lo único que Iwaizumi pudo pronunciar. Se tomó unos segundos para inhalar el aire necesario para que su pecho dejara de doler, de todas formas no sirvió. “No podemos”</p><p> </p><p>“¿Me quieres o no?”</p><p> </p><p>Un toque, un roce, un gesto, una palabra o una frase; lo pueden cambiar todo...</p><p> </p><p>“Si”</p><p>Oikawa no tiene tiempo de procesarlo y cuando extiende sus brazos hacia Iwaizumi, este da un paso hacia atrás.</p><p> </p><p>“Pero no podemos. Lo siento. Y-yo no puedo...”</p><p> </p><p>“Cobarde” Finalmente la rabia de Oikawa se dispara y empieza a disparar a quemarropa. “Cobarde, eres un puto cobarde. Dale, Iwa, dame la excusa número quinientos cincuenta y tres, sé que a esa le seguirá al quinientos cincuenta y cuatro y así hasta el infinito.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oikawa-‘’ Intenta interrumpirlo el pelinegro.</p><p> </p><p>“¡No!” Tooru lo apunta con un dedo índice, como si pudiese atravesarlo tan solo con el gesto. “Siempre me has tenido y sé que me quieres también. Si tienes algún problema dilo. ¿Qué es lo que te jode? ¿Te doy vergüenza? ¿Le temes a tus padres? ¿Por qué no puedo ser suficiente para ti? ¿Por qué-?’’</p><p> </p><p>“Oikawa, me iré de Japón” Iwaizumi tuvo que elevar un poco la voz para callar a su amigo. Un par de orbes color chocolate lo miraban sin parpadear, helados. Decidió continuar. “Lo siento. Hace un par de meses me llegó una carta de California. Podré hacer el postgrado allá, sabes que es importante para mí, intente decírtelo ayer pero me besaste y-‘’ Suspiró largo y tendido. “Sé que de todas formas debí decirlo antes, no sabía cómo...” Oikawa le devolvía la mirada con el ceño fruncido y los ojos completamente aguados. “Lo siento. Fui cobarde al inicio, lo lamento muchísimo. Luego supe de esto y, no sé, creo que entonces supe que daba igual, esto no iba a funcionar, estaré fuera años”</p><p> </p><p>“¿Te vas para siempre?”</p><p> </p><p>“No lo sé. Honestamente no lo sé, siempre hemos dicho que tenemos que hacer lo mejor para nosotros, ¿no? Podría irme solo para estudiar y regresar, podría irme diez años, podría quedarme ahí el resto de mi vida.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pero-“</p><p> </p><p>“Mereces a alguien que esté siempre para ti”</p><p> </p><p>“Iré contigo” Declaró apresurado. “Todo tiene solución. No hagas de esto una excusa para no enfrentar el hecho de que tú y yo podemos ser algo real.”</p><p> </p><p>“No estoy-“</p><p> </p><p>“Iwa-chan, mírame” Iwaizumi no supo en qué momento había cerrado los ojos, como si así pudiese evitar el dolor. Oikawa tomó su rostro entre ambas manos y le habló suavemente. “No huyas. Déjame ir contigo. Por favor-‘’</p><p> </p><p>“Acabas de conseguir un trabajo aquí, amas esta ciudad, ni siquiera sabes inglés. No digas cosas solo porque si, Shittykawa.”</p><p> </p><p>“Iwa-chan, no puedes dejarme, no puedes irte”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa no sabía por qué se esforzaba, los ojos de Iwaizumi le decían que la decisión ya estaba tomada y que, por primera vez en la vida de ambos, Tooru no formaría parte de esta nueva etapa en la vida de Hajime.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Un toque, un roce, un gesto, una palabra o una frase; lo pueden cambiar todo.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Hola?” Iwaizumi contestó el teléfono casi al instante. Se sorprendió un poco al oír la voz de Hanamaki al otro lado.</p><p> </p><p>“Buenos días, no estás ocupado, ¿o sí?”</p><p> </p><p>“¿Eh? Dios, ¿no es de madrugada allá? Sin ofender pero, ¿por qué llamarías a esta hora?” Su mente viajo rápido hacia Oikawa, ¿algo malo había sucedido? “Mierda, ¿pasó algo? ¿Pasó algo malo? ¿Oikawa está bien?”</p><p> </p><p>De fondo escuchaba mucho ruido y, aunque le costó un poco, logró distinguir también a Matsukawa al otro lado de la línea.</p><p> </p><p>“¡Sorpresa! Ay, Iwa no seas paranoico, estamos bien, todos estamos bien, digo por si te interesamos los demás, no solo Oikawa.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hola, Iwa-chan, ¿vendrás por nosotros?” Era la primera vez que Iwaizumi oía la voz de su mejor amigo en bastantes semanas. Al inicio la comunicación había sido muy fluida, pero pronto cada uno se vio atrapado en las exigencias de la vida adulta y las llamadas disminuyeron progresivamente.</p><p> </p><p>“¡Oikawa! ¿Q-qué? ¿De qué hablan? ¿Dónde-?’’</p><p> </p><p>“Iwa-chan, pon a trabajar ese par de neuronas, ¡vamos! Haz el esfuerzo.” Se burló su amigo.</p><p> </p><p>“Shittykawa juro que voy a golpearte”</p><p> </p><p>“Pues apúrate antes de que decida que es mejor regresarnos a Japón”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi no se consideraba un conductor imprudente, pero la adrenalina pudo más a causa de la ocasión y estuvo en la puerta del aeropuerto recibiendo a sus amigos lo más rápido que pudo. Disfrutó del abrazo grupal más reconfortante de su vida y, contra todo pronóstico, no se quejó demasiado de la charla estúpida de sus amigos durante el camino de regreso a su hogar.</p><p> </p><p>“Sabía que eran idiotas, pero no tanto como para venir en serio”</p><p> </p><p>“Bueno, no bromeábamos cuando dijimos que es triste pasar las fiestas solo, así que decidimos ahorrar y acá estamos” Respondió Hanamaki.</p><p> </p><p>“De todas formas yo quería conocer California, no te sientas tan especial, Iwaizumi” Agregó Matsukawa.</p><p> </p><p>“Iwa-chan, no finjas que no nos extrañaste, ya puedes dejar de hacerte el duro”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi no pudo contradecirlo esta vez así que se limitó a sonreír sin desviar la vista de la carretera.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Te extrañe” Beso. “Te extrañe” Beso. “Te extrañe, Iwa-chan” Beso. “Te extrañe tanto.”</p><p> </p><p>Un par de copas de vino bastaron para traer abajo las defensas de ambos y para suavizar todo el tiempo de tensión, de peleas a larga distancia y de resentimiento acumulado. No era como hace años cuando necesitaban estar completamente ebrios. Ya eran adultos. El vino era una simple cortesía. Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa -figurativamente- y ellos sobre la cama -literalmente-.</p><p>Iwaizumi se tranquilizó con la idea que sus amigos ya habían partido a Japón la noche anterior, mientras que Oikawa se había quedado un par de días más, así nadie podría oír los gemidos y jadeos de ambos, ni las maldiciones y palabras sucias que salían de sus bocas, ni el rechinar de la cama, ni la cabecera de la misma dando golpes contra la pared una y otra vez con cada embestida.</p><p>Agitados y cubiertos de una ligera capa de sudor, se mantuvieron enredados en los brazos del otro luego de un largo rato <em>reencontrándose</em>. Cuando Oikawa pudo calmar su respiración, estrechó a Iwaizumi con mucha fuerza mientras hundía su cara en el hueco entre la cabeza y el cuello de este.</p><p> </p><p>“Te extrañé” Declaró el pelinegro.</p><p>“También yo, Iwa-chan. Me alegra haberme quedado un poco más” Rio. “Te necesitaba solo para mí. Realmente una semana ha pasado demasiado rápido”</p><p> </p><p>Una semana con Oikawa y Hajime se sentía en el cielo. ¿Realmente había pasado tan poco tiempo? No quería romper el hechizo.</p><p> </p><p>Al día siguiente, se encontraban almorzando acurrucados en el sofá viendo películas, como si fuese una rutina. Oikawa tenía puesto un suéter de Iwaizumi y parecía triste sabiendo que partiría en unas horas.</p><p> </p><p>“Me alegra que te hayas quedado un poco más”</p><p> </p><p>“Admites que te gusta que esté aquí entonces”</p><p> </p><p>“Oikawa, eso lo sabes” Le sonrió acariciando algunos mechones castaños.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm...” Oikawa pareció dudar unos segundos, pero finalmente se animó “¿Y te gustaría tenerme aquí siempre?” Iwaizumi respondió levantando una ceja extrañado. “Iwa-chan... ¿piensas regresar? Japón es tu hogar”</p><p> </p><p>“Este también es mi hogar ahora”</p><p> </p><p>“Pero-“</p><p> </p><p>“Aún no lo sé, es posible, ¿sí?” Chasqueó la lengua disgustado por el rumbo de la conversación. “Podemos solo... ¿no hablar de eso ahora?”</p><p> </p><p>“Podría quedarme aquí contigo”</p><p> </p><p>“Oikawa, sé perfectamente que pediste dinero prestado para venir, ya te estás endeudando y mudarse no es cualquier cosa”</p><p> </p><p>“Si tan solo escucharas...”</p><p> </p><p>“No voy a escuchar planes de fantasía”</p><p> </p><p>“O no quieres oírme porque es más fácil huir de nuevo. Como siempre. Clásico Iwaizumi Hajime”</p><p> </p><p>“Basta”</p><p> </p><p>“Enfréntalo”</p><p> </p><p>“Shittykawa, te lo estoy advirtiendo”</p><p> </p><p>Un toque, un roce, un gesto, una palabra o una frase; lo pueden cambiar todo.</p><p> </p><p>“¡Dios! Iwa, ¿cuándo vas a pedirme que me quede?”</p><p> </p><p>“No puedes quedarte, eso está claro”</p><p> </p><p>“¡Me refiero a tu lado! Iwa, quiero estar a tu lado. No me importa donde, acá, en Japón, en Marte, donde quieras, simplemente quiero estar contigo”</p><p> </p><p>“Oikawa, ya hemos hablado de esto”</p><p> </p><p>“¿Y todo esto qué? ¿Es solo coger? ¿Estoy loco? Dime porque en serio estoy empezando a perder la cabeza.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, sabes que no, pero es complicado-“</p><p> </p><p>“¿Es complicado o tú eres complicado? Siempre tienes alguna excusa, algún nuevo plan-“</p><p> </p><p>“Oikawa, debería ir llamándote un taxi”</p><p> </p><p>“¿Qué?” Estalló el castaño a la vez que se levantaba del sillón. Su rostro estaba teñido de rojo por la cólera. “¿Es en serio?” Casi siseó las palabras.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi sacó su teléfono y abrió una aplicación para pedir el servicio de taxi, de todas formas las maletas ya estaban listas.</p><p> </p><p>“¡No seas idiota! ¡No llames un taxi!” Oikawa tiro el teléfono de un golpe con la mano. Iwaizumi le tomó la muñeca, se sentía enojado pero nada se comparaba con la furia en los ojos color chocolate. ¿Cómo carajo habían terminado así? ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que pasar de esa forma? No había manera agradable de decirlo.</p><p> </p><p>Un toque, un roce, un gesto, una palabra o una frase; lo pueden cambiar todo.</p><p> </p><p>“Oikawa, estoy saliendo con alguien”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>A lo largo de su vida, Oikawa había recibido muchos golpes de Iwaizumi. Su amigo era rudo y tenía un temperamento complicado, así que estaba acostumbrado. Era gracioso que los golpes emocionales eran los que realmente habían calado hasta sus huesos y a pesar de los años, dolían como si acabaran de pasar. “Estaba tan borracho, no recuerdo nada” “Esto no significa nada, seguimos siendo solo amigos” “Me iré de Japón” “No puedes quedarte” “Estoy saliendo con alguien” “Dejaré California, voy de regreso a Japón” “Nada ha cambiado entre tú y yo, Oikawa, lo siento”</p><p> </p><p>La pantalla de su teléfono se ilumina, el aparato vibra sobre la mesita de noche y Oikawa lo toma. Es muy tarde, pero ya está acostumbrado a estas llamadas.</p><p> </p><p>“Me estás llamando borracho de nuevo, Iwa-chan”</p><p> </p><p>“B-bueno, ¿y?” Responde la voz al otro lado. “No veo el problema...” Iwaizumi arrastra las palabras.</p><p>Oikawa se siente patético mirando el cuadro enmarcado con una foto de él y su mejor amigo de niños, ambos sonriendo a la cámara. “Sabes que me haces daño. Iwa... te quiero, te amo. Por favor, deja de llamarme en la noche, menos así.”</p><p> </p><p>Un toque, un roce, un gesto, una palabra o una frase; lo pueden cambiar todo.</p><p> </p><p>“Te amo también, Oikawa”</p><p> </p><p>Tooru tiene que hacer una pausa prolongada y suspira intentando frenar las lágrimas, pero pierde.</p><p> </p><p>Un toque, un roce, un gesto, una palabra o una frase; lo pueden cambiar todo.</p><p> </p><p>“Iwaizumi, tienes una esposa.”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi observa la imagen borrosa de su anillo dorado sobre la mesa del bar, justo al lado de su vaso medio vacío. No sabe si esta vez tendrá el coraje necesario. Inhala y exhala. Vuelve a repetir: “Te amo, Tooru” Hace una pausa pero antes de seguir hablando escucha el pitido al otro lado de la línea, indicando que ya Oikawa ya ha colgado. “Lo lamento”, le murmura al viento.</p><p> </p><p>Es curioso. Un toque, un roce, un gesto, una palabra o una frase; lo hubiesen podido cambiar todo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Link al fanart de la hermosa y talentosa  @prologhe https://twitter.com/prologhe/status/1283788943947755523 Nuevamente, esta historia se basó en esa pieza adorablemente triste.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>